Blood Prophecy: None Shall be Spared
by Ludacris
Summary: Another prophecy has unleashed itself on the Slayers uiverse. Two enemies and fiery sorceress team up to defat an evil threat that's come to consume their world. Hints of X/F, L/G and Z/A.
1. Chapter One

Balance now shattered to shards  
  
Heaven and Hell our personal domains  
  
Gods Humans and Monsters shall bow to thy feet  
  
Dragon's blood shall once again be spilt  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness beyond the blackest of pitch  
  
Light far more brilliant than the sun  
  
All shall hate and all shall love once more  
  
Evil and good shall no longer be spawned  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone shall fall and the Lord of all shall die  
  
The Chaos knight will too fail  
  
Darkness and Light will merge into one  
  
Mazoku and Ryuuzoku  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold the slumbering key to power  
  
They shall unleash that sinful power  
  
Surrounded by 4 pillars of gold and black  
  
And silence the unknown force  
  
  
  
  
  
But shrouded in lies they will win  
  
The threat not subdued but waiting  
  
Enemies and Lovers combine  
  
The fallen Lord awakens  
  
  
  
  
  
Crimson blood shall contaminate the land  
  
Darkness shall consume and light will shine  
  
The power of two shall destroy  
  
All shall come to a disturbing halt  
  
  
  
  
  
Bloodshed long forgotten  
  
As nemeses and allies walk side by side  
  
To seal the great enemy  
  
And Darkness and Light mould together for eternity  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death of one still undecided  
  
As Chaos rests and order reigns  
  
But to great caution to all  
  
Two strings are needed for one tapestry of a story  
  
  
  
  
  
Shall the union of two save all  
  
Or as the immortal body speaks with charisma  
  
"Strike thee down and my power shall immense and consume all"  
  
"For I am....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Iyaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
A terrified shriek of terror emitted from the pale lips of a blonde maiden. She rubbed her forehead as beads of sweat poured down her delicate face. Her long elfish ears twitched as she still heard the beating rain mercilessly crash down upon her house. Her cerulean blue eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as she looked around her room. Seeing nothing but half painted vases, a vanity, a bookcase filled with encyclopaedias on magic and astronomy and a few cookbooks. She shoved away her navy blue blankets and sighed as she picked up her mace that was lying beside her. Lightning crackled from outside alarming the blonde as her golden-scaled tail equipped with a tattered pink ribbon emerge from her back and go into a downy swish. The dragon gulped and clutched the weapon closer to her breast.  
  
"Just what was that dream." She whispered to herself as she timidly slid off her bed and took small clapping steps towards her window. She smoothly tugged the wooden shutters open and looked at the drizzling surroundings. The city she was living in with Valteria, Gravos and Jillas was called Macross City a very prosperous place filled with life and excitement. But today it seemed that a great shadow has loomed itself upon this area and filled the city with a raining dread.  
  
"Terrible rain." Filia let out a monody sigh as her eyes wistfully looked out at the town and towards her antique and weaponry shop just next door were she built it. The dragon blinked in surprise as she felt something moist and frigid drop on her head. A small string of water flow down her cheek and the maiden looked up noticing there was a small hole in her ceiling. Filia hunched her shoulders and moaned.  
  
"I knew I should've gave Val-chan the attic room like he wanted now I'll have to fix the leak......hmm I'll fix it tomorrow." She smiled as she turned her golden head back to her bed that lay dormant and blankets draped over the left side touching the wooden floor. The blonde shifted in an uneasy motion as her dream flooded back to her making her clutch her mace in a vice like grip and scrunch her eyes tightly shut as visions of death engulfed her self-conscious mind. The dragon shivered as she made her way towards the bedroom door that lead to the stairs and further down the lower bedroom hallway.  
  
"I need to make some tea, it's clear that I won't sleep this night." She murmured to herself as she silently crept towards the bedroom door cautious of anything that glimmered in the darkness of her room and the depths of her mind.  
  
~^~  
  
A man walked leisurely down the hall of a great estate. He was dressed in a priest garb and held a wooden staff equipped with a blood red orb in- between two tips. The man made sure to have removed all blood stains from his attire for his last assignment was how to place this quite gorish and contained quite a few deaths and inexplicable torture, and even though his mistress did love the scent and sight of blood she still wanted her domain as clean as can be. The priest smiled to himself as he walked down the finely scrubbed marble black floors as he made his way to his mistress' personal chambers. The priest was quite confused only on a few occasions has he gone into her chambers and the reasons and assignment of the task he had done in their will remain unspoken for he himself was slightly disturbed. He came to an abrupt halt causing his purple hair to swish from left to right and come to a swishing pause. He raised his turquoise gloved hand and was about to rasp on the marble carved doors displaying pictures of young maiden angels being chased, mauled and devoured by savage wolves.  
  
"Come in, Xellos darling." His mistress called in her silky voice that dripped with sexiness and a hint of a bountiful ego. Xellos grinned and teleported into his mistress' chambers. As his human body appeared before his Lord Beastmaster he drew in a soft breath as his closed eyes slowly opened. For the priest saw not only his mistress who was casually lying on her bed a wine glass wedged through her long and milky almond brown fingers and a cigarette stick donned on the edge of her crimson lips. Her white dress barely covering any skin as she slowly turned to her priest with a shocked face.  
  
"Xellos darling, say hello to our guest." She said in a commanding tone as she jerked her silvery blonde head towards her to older siblings and fellow Dark Lords. Xellos regained his shocked composure and closed his amethyst eyes and kneel down for a bow.  
  
"My forgiveness. Nice to see you again Dynast-sama." The mazoku priest said with an unwavering smile as he looked upon the icy Dark Lord who resided in a corner leaning his broad back against the wall. Grausherra merely nodded his head his black hair making a little shake as his cold blue eyes glared at everything in the room. His silver armour breastplate reflected the light and shone upon the other Dark lord. Xellos got up and walked over to the remaining Dark Lord who was sitting in a large and comfy chair playing with a dead fish. The priest grabbed the beaded and pearled hand of the Dark Lord of water and gave it a small kiss.  
  
"Ah, always such a pleasure to see you again Dolphin-sama." He said with a crude smirk as she yanked away her hand and looked at it with disgust. She stroked her fish until she got bored and it disappeared to some unknown place within the Sea of Chaos. She brushed a strand of her pale blue hair out of her face and scowled at the smiling trickster priest.  
  
"Charming as ever Xellos but I seen you've become even more conniving and scheming than before." Dolphin hissed with a small smirk of her own. Shifting her position that she gave Xellos a good view of her smooth and milky white legs that had excellent curves.  
  
"Hmm, almost as good as Filia's." the mazoku priest mused to himself as he turned his attention back to his mistress who was smiling quite impishly at her priest who had been looking at the legs of a Dark lord for along time. Beatsmaster shook her head with a small laugh and slid off her King sized bed brushing away the silk curtains. She walked into the middle of the room as the light seemed to get a little darker and the shadows seemed to grow.  
  
"Since were all here I think we can begin." She replied in bored tone but a small bit of anxiousness was quite transparent. Beastmaster looked at her wine glass and cigarette stick and they soon disappeared with a small pop. The mazoku priest was getting restless and looked at his mistress with concern of what situation would require the 3 remaining Dark Lords and himself.  
  
"Mist.." The priest was cut off as the Dark lord of the beasts raised her hand and silenced him with a wave. She gave him a sharp look and turned to the other dark Lords with an angry glare.  
  
"Hush Xellos all shall be explained....right now!" she said in hard voice and began to play with her hair in slight annoyance. "We have been getting some disturbing news from the Dragon race that they might resurrect Flare Dragon Cepheid for some sort of prophecy that are spies are trying to uncover." The priest looked at his mistress with surprise while Dynast and Dolphin merely nodded.  
  
"We were already aware of that Xellas get to the point." Dynast snarled as he gave everyone in the room another icy glare. Xellas made a small hiss and shot him a sharp look.  
  
"The dragon race is preparing for something and something big involving that same prophecy that they don't know all the details of but they've sensed some dragon who might've dreamt the complete version of the prophecy. But before anything we have to unlock Shabranigdo before they unlock Cepheid. We might even have to annihilate the whole dragon race to be on the safe side" Beastmaster said with a growl and looked over to the giggling Dolphin who was ripping at her face with her blue and sharp nails. Her bacl blood drizzled all over her pale face.  
  
"Oooh naughty and dirty dragons trying to resurrect their God but that's not all that we should tuck our tails in for. Something big is coming and for that we may need the Dragon Race alive don't ya think or maybe we could just kill em all and then we'd be totally screwed against the new threat that is arising. Maybe we should just kill ourselves and be done with it I'd like to bleed to death like humans do. How bout you...." the woman was interrupted by Dynast who was grimacing at her his teeth bared in a cruel frown.  
  
"Shut up Dolphin, bleed to death and be done with it." He growled as he turned his attention to Xellas and her priest. "The bleeding fish head over there is right I say we prepare for resurrecting Ruby-eyes but we don't eradicate the ryuuzoku we only watch them and their progress." The Dark Lord of Ice said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're right about that we might need them alive for this thing, but I think a little bit more spying and manipulating is definitely needed for our side." Beastmaster said nodding her head and turning towards her priest who was silent through the whole mundane. "Xellos, I want you to spy on the dragon race and find out more information on the situation." The priest nodded his head his calculating mind working at full speed as he reached for his mistress' palm and gave it a small peck.  
  
"As you wish mistress I shall report back with any information that relates to the topic we face." Xellos stated as he prepared himself to teleport back into the astral plane. Beastmaster ran a smooth finger down her priest's cheek stopping him totally.  
  
"Xellos I want you to stop by that ex-dragon miko that you complain about. The one with the hot temper and mace, I want you to find out info form her, as well she might know something." She commanded as her priest nodded his in agreement and shifted to the astral plane. Dynast scratched his chin as he too began to make plans of his own.  
  
"Ex-dragon miko." He mouthed as he teleported to his frigid domain.  
  
~^~  
  
"Now how did that dream go, I can't even remember it." The golden dragon moaned as she took another sip from her pink teacup. She placed the cup down and rubbed her aching temples. Trying to remember her dream was like trying to contain a small amount of water in her palms. Filia clutched her throbbing head as another premonition flashed in her jumbled mind.  
  
"I....I can't take this I need someone to tell me what's going on. Only if the fire Dragon King temple wasn't a big pile of dust. Where can I go for help?" she mourned shutting her eyes and slouching her tired head down to the surface of the wooden table. The rain continued to beat its rhythmic pattern as the dragon woman pondered on how she would decipher theses visions. "Kataart Mountain That's where I can go someone wil.....ehhh!" the dragon shrieked as she raised her mace as a sudden apparition teleported on top of her table knocking if her teacup.  
  
"Ah Filia-chan nice to see you again."  
  
"NA..NA....NAMAGOMI!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So how'd you my first story and what do you think of the prophecy does it make sense. If any of you are wondering about that Dolphin and dead fish part I did it cause I heard she was crazy and she does crazy things. Okay now how about putting down some review I'll accept anything cause I wanna know how to improve my story for the better. Bye-Bye. 


	2. Chapter Two

JILLAS: Oi! Oi! Vases and rare antiques at acceptable prices.., Hey Gravos where's oneechan.  
  
GRAVOS: Filia-donno already left for Kataart Mountain.  
  
JILLAS: Really now we can indulge back into my porno supply without getting scolded.  
  
GRAVOS: Umh, Val-sama is still here ya know and he shouldn't be looking at that stuff yet.  
  
FILIA: Why're you two talking about that stuff I'm not gone yet!  
  
JILLAS: Oh, dear.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
The mazoku shuddered an irritated twitch as the Golden dragon continued to point her bulky weapon at him and sling outrageous insults without even thinking of the possible assaults he can commit upon her and her pitiful excuse for a family. Xellos strained to keep his cool calm fatigue pasted on his face as he casually seated himself down in one of Filia's wooden chairs.  
  
  
  
"I see you haven't changed one bit, ne Filia-chan." He teased as he turned his genki view towards the light brown coloured cupboards and turned his gaze back towards the table. A cute violet teacup appearing suddenly before them. The priest smiled to the fuming dragon as he poured himself a cup of tea, secretly adding a few herbs from Wolf Pack Island in the substance.  
  
  
  
"Whom do you think you are parading into my house as if you live here!" demanded Filia as she shook her mace in his face and started to advance it towards his nose. The rain continued to pound against the earth as if it were crying for countless tomorrows of sorrow for the coming virulence days to come. Xellos beamed another smile in her direction and grabbed onto the mace, tiny streams of black blood trickled down his palm. Carelessly the priest tossed it to the side as it landed with a THUNK! in the Far East wall.  
  
  
  
"Now I don't think we should began our catching up together conversation with mace-sama, ne." he chuckled as motioned with his bleeding finger for her to sit. Xellos blew lightly on his injured hand and soon it hastily healed and the torn cloth regenerated its missing fabric.  
  
  
  
"Xellos, why are you here?" Filia questioned pointing an accusing finger at him. Her mind dulled on the speculation that he was here to question her about her deranged visions by order of his superiors. But he could never know about that could he? The Gold madly shook her head as another premonition began to seep into her sub-conscious. The ryuuzoku lowered her finger and brought it up to clutch her head having an inner storm for her sanity. The mazoku quickly opened his eyes and looked at then blonde with alarm as he teleported by her side and examined her painfully etched facial features.  
  
  
  
"Filia-can are you alright? What's wrong?" he questioned as he began to place her on his lap as he sank down to the cold wooden floor. The dragon released an inward snarl and scuttled out of his grip, giving him an icy cold glare. Xellos blinked in confusion in her sudden change of demeanour and gave her a predatory smirk and tightly shut his eyes. The mazoku raised himself off the ground as his mind work to process the last scenario.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Namagomi. Now leave." She hissed and clutched onto one her chairs armrest and drug herself up on her two wobbly feet. The mazoku didn't move an inch as the dragon continued to scowl at him and urged him with her seething glare. Filia tore her gaze off of him hoping he'd get the picture as she looked out the window. The rain continued to dominate the helpless terrain and the sky looked dark but it would be time to open up the shop if the cursed rain would stop. Xellos tapped his chin and opened one amethyst at his humble hostess.  
  
  
  
"Now, my dear Filia-chan I can't leave yet. Why, we barely have begun to scratch the surface on our little reunion and I have quite a few questions to ask you, starting with that terrible headache you just had." He replied walking towards her with soft steps and ushered for her once again to sit at the table. Filia knitted her brows together in a fiery frown and shook her head.  
  
  
  
"I'm not answering any questions right now, it's none of your concern in the first place of my health matters in any case. What's another Golden Dragon in pain to you Xellos?" She exclaimed seating her rump back into a chair. The priest face flashed with irritation as he thought how Filia was always the only person....excuse me dragon to get on his nerves he could applaud her for that. The mazoku shrugged his shoulders and gave her a grin and wagged a finger in her agitated visage.  
  
  
  
"Hmm touché on that point my dear perhaps I can say the same question to you involving a certain Ancient Dragon, hmm." He crooned in a sugary playful voice that made Filia want to wring his neck. Xellos patted her hand that was resting on the tableside rims and he looked into her dazed eyes. "Really my dear no need for all the fuss I just wanted to talk like old friends and then I'll be on my way not to bother you until a few days." The ryuuzoku sighed and gave him a curios look.  
  
  
  
"Alright I answer your questions and then you leave right." She assured as he nodded his purple head. Filia gave a small smile not totally intending to answer any of his questions truthfully if the question was to protruding into her or her families' affairs. "Okay Xellos, shoot." The mazoku rasped his fingertips on the wooden table and gave her concentrated look until his face relaxed and her raised his index finger into the air.  
  
  
  
"Oh I know do you wear cotton or silk panties?" he questioned with a chuckle as he turned SD and did a joyful little dance. Filia blanched at the question and crashed her head into the flat surface of the temple ignoring the annoying laughs and soft pokes she was getting from the giddy mazoku. The dragon growled and that was direct indicator for the priest to quit his fun and get back to business.  
  
  
  
Would you get to the point!" Filia screamed totally red in her face as her tail popped out and began to thrash the table in her rage and embarrassment. The mazoku breathed in all the emotions he was surrounded by. Ah, Filia always was such a gourmet feast.  
  
  
  
"Yare, yare you were never a flexible dragon Filia-chan." He smiled as his face took on a harder expression and Filia gave him her attention very wary of his new attitude. "Now Filia-chan I'm not sure if you heard but do you know any details about this new prophecy that's bubbling deep in the dragon community or about the news about the resurrection of your God, Cepheid." The ryuu blinked her cerulean blue eyes in impelling shock.  
  
  
  
"Resurrect Cepheid-sama I already heard rumours about some prophecy going around but I wasn't too sure about it and thought it was only something made by the sudden starvation for good gossip." She whispered hoping the priest did not detect her lie. She turned her again to the window, soon noticing that the rain was slowing down and beginning to end its assault. Xellos looked deeply at the surprised ryuu thinking that maybe she really didn't know anything about the prophecy and she was truly an innocent bystander. But Filia always was a good liar almost as good as him, why she was better than some mazoku.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and about the prophecy it goes detail onto some unknown threat are you sure you knew nothing of it until I mentioned it. Are you sure you didn't receive some vision with that little headache attack you just had. I already know very well you resigned at being a miko but you still contain and further practice your holy magic abilities almost getting to the level of a true master." He explained studying her paling face that revealed that some of his predictions were indeed correct.  
  
  
  
"Ho......ho......how did you know I still practiced holy magic and have ascended my earlier levels soon approaching master?" she asked giving him a disbelieving look and questioning and confused expression. Xellos wagged his finger and gave her a grin.  
  
  
  
"Sore Wa Himitsu desu, Filia dear I'm asking the questions not you but I can give you a clue if you wish." He said as he saw her shake her head. The priest smiled and pointed towards his button nose. "That's the best clue I can give you Filia-chan." The dragon sighed and thought about it for a second and brightened as she thought of answer.  
  
  
  
"My astral from left the pheromones of holy magic didn't and the musk gets stronger as the level ascends." She explained as Xellos nodded his head agreeing that her answer was indeed correct. In the back of Filia's mind she gave tiny shriek of terror if Xellos could sense that her power was increasing does he have the ability to sense when someone receives a vision. Oh, she would have to go to Kataart immediately.  
  
  
  
"Very good Filia-chan now about your dreams or nightmares from your reaction tell me what were th.........." Xellos was cut off by a stifling yawn and paddy foots from behind the kitchen door. Soon the door was pushed open and a small dragon about 3 feet and 300 pounds walked sleepily into the kitchen. The dragon blinked its green eyes and arched its spiky back in another yawn of drowsiness.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Valteria shouldn't you be in bed sleeping." Filia lectured as a green light engulfed the dragon and luminated the shadowy kitchen. Soon the tired lizard was replaced with a tired boy that look like around the age of four with messy pale green hair dressed in green jamies with a small purple wolf on the breast pocket. Val nodded his head and crawled his way towards the Gold and hugged her side and soon crawled over to Xellos and climbed into his lap.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Val-chan. I see you're wearing the pyjamas I got for your 4th birthday." He announced cradling the young ryuu in his arms. Val smiled and nodded his head opening a golden eye to his mother and then back to Xellos. Xellos smiled down at the kid and smiled and cursed both at the same time inwardly. He enjoyed the young child who was just as destructive as his old self and had excellent potential for becoming great but he still wished to question Filia about her dreams and he couldn't do that in the boy's presence.  
  
  
  
"Missed you Xellos-papa. Filia-mama can you make pancakes for breakfast for breakfast I'm hungry." He whispered as his stomach growled and he closed his eyes again almost drifting back into sleep. Filia bit her tongue she really hated it when he called Xellos, Xellos-papa almost making it seem like they were some married couple. The Golden dragon stood up and took Val away from the priest and teleported upstairs and placed him back in his bed. With a small kiss on the cheek with back downstairs only to see that the mazoku was gone.  
  
  
  
"Now's my chance to get ready to go to Kataart Mountain." Filia thought as she prepared to teleport back to her chambers but soon went over to the quiet stove and she slowly opened it and cats a fire spell. "Might as well make the pancakes before I leave." She mumbled to herself the pains of her visions giving her a break of anxiety and turmoil.  
  
  
  
~^~  
  
  
  
Xellos shook his head his hair whipping him in the face as he flew threw the morning sky his mind racing with speculations and thought. "Damn that Filia she should have just told me about her stupid dreams or I wouldn't have to go hunt for them or pry them out of her head." He growled as he flew towards an old shrine were a few dragons still practice magic. The mazoku raked his fingers through his hair as he thought why he just didn't threaten her and he's get his answers the old fashion way. There were many time when Xellos thought of sending black bolt of energy through the blonde's heart ending her pitiful life there but he would miss his golden gourmet course and sparing partner.  
  
  
  
"Xei, come out here now." Xellos commanded as a young mazoku appeared before him with long black hair and his face wrapped in purple bandages shielding the observer from his face. "I want you to watch the house I just left and report to me if the Golden Dragon leaves." The boy nodded and was about to teleport when the priest stopped.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Xellos-sama." he questioned as the priest grabbed onto his arm and yanked him closer.  
  
  
  
"For no reason are you to harm anyone in that house if you dare touch the Gold ryuu you will wish I never brought you back to life. The Gold is mine and mine alone if anyone is going to kill her it's going to be me." He hissed as he released the boy and flew up ahead.  
  
  
  
~^~  
  
  
  
Filia quickly placed the note on the table and teleported outside. She solemnly looked at her cozy house and then towards her weaponry and antique shop. With wistful sigh a golden light surrounded Filia and she reverted back to her true form slightly different from before that was her younger stage. Her scales were now even more golden and shiny and her wings and body have expanded to a larger size. She know even has two white horns on the side of her head and her teeth protruding down her and up her snout. With a roar Filia was jetting through the sky unaware that she was being watched form the astral plane.  
  
  
  
"Soon my visions and all their mysteries shall be answered"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So everybody how do ya like the second chappie. I would have added more but writer's cramp and I'm a pretty lazy person just to let ya know. How about some reviews people I'll accept all the stuff you got to help make my story better. Bye-Bye 


	3. Chapter Three

ZELGADIS: Finally know that I'm here I can ask the Claire Bible for my cure for this damnable chimera body. Tell me Claire Bible how do I obtain a cure for my curse.  
  
CLAIRE BIBLE: Ask Again later.  
  
ZELGADIS: Grrr..Later isn't good enough. Tell me NOW!  
  
CLAIRE BIBLE: Ask again later.  
  
ZELGADIS: Giyahhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Filia flew as fast as her golden wings could take her, teleporting every few miles to get a faster lead. Her slitted azure eyes tainted with a hint of an ochre colour as she viewed the many pastures dotted with herds of cattle and clumps of horse galloping in the wind. "Hmm, I should take Val into the country for a while the fresh air will do him so good instead being cooped up in the hustle and bustle of the city." She contemplated with herself getting a little of course and heading slightly east. The ryuuzoku shook her scaly head and adjusted the air currents to suit her needs to retain back to her normal course.  
  
  
  
"I have to concentrate or I might just fly to the Sea of Chaos." Filia joked as she thought that idea over twice and gave a small shudder of fear. To go the sea of chaos was not a thing she would like to do. The dragon teleported a few more miles and she was already feeling the signatures of dragons somewhere deep in this territory. Filia wagged her tail in her content and took in a good sniff smelling the distinct scents of the area and very soon the ryuu came to a sudden halt and narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Mazoku." She breathed bearing her jagged teeth slightly and looking all around her, trying to catch views into the Astral Plane for any signature of something that was definitely following her. Filia let out an ear shattering roar in annoyance if it were Xellos toying with her again she'd give him a good pummelling with Mace-sama. But her dragon instinct told her was not Xellos but someone and the person wasn't probably in her league. So taking a deep breath Filia started to make a low growling noise soon drummed in with a light humming trying to make stabilizing sound barrier to rip or at least reveal the demon following her. Petite ripples began to appear in the air as Filia continued her assault and her clear airborne surrounding was glinting with shades of black as if someone was splashing black paint over the surroundings. Finally a crackling tone was heard and the dragon's follower appeared before her.  
  
  
  
"Ehhhh, not bad dragon." The mazoku stated as his human form began to stabilize into its new surroundings his bandages flowing gently to the right by the wind. Xei scratched the back of his head making his sooty black hair make a small swish that lapped over his bandaged face. Filia glowered at him and was ready for a battle that she would quickly finish.  
  
  
  
"Alright if you want a fight I'll give it to you. But this is going to be quick cause I have someplace to be." She snarled bearing her dagger like fangs even more and narrowing her eyes. The mazoku shook his head in a sluggish motion and raised his shoulders in a small shrug as he gave out a sigh.  
  
  
  
"You dragons...my master is right you are SO violent and thirsty for a battle. But no matter I have no intention of fighting you for good reason the obvious one is that you are definitely stronger than and I and I would loose the battle." He explained letting out as soft chuckle as he viewed the dragon's bewildered expression. Filia blinked in confusion of not understanding his reasoning and pointed her yellow gold claw at him.  
  
  
  
"You don't want to fight.......then since I am stronger and I have noticed your presence will you cease your task of following me?" she questioned giving him a feral smile to scare him off. The boy shook his head once more and tilted his face to the north his bandages loosening around the top part of his face so Filia could see a glimpse of his violet coloured left eye and his black coloured right eye.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, but I shall continue following you until I am told otherwise by my master or a higher up. But don't mind me I won't be a bother." He laughed and was ready to teleport back into the Astral Plane and continues his orders when the ryuuzoku disappeared right in front of him not giving him signature to follow or a presence to sense she was not even felt on the plane of existence. "Wow, not bad for a dragon I probably should stop here and report to Xellos-sama she's off to Kataart Mountain." He pondered as he disappeared back into the murky depths of the Astral Plane.  
  
  
  
~^~  
  
  
  
Filia teleported near a rock cliff and drew in a sharp breath. She has finally reached Kataart Mountain and it was packed with dragons Goldens, Black and even some she has never seen before. The young ryuu felt quite relived and insignificant to see so many types of Dragons at once that it frightened and filled her with great joy at the same time. Filia took off into the air again wondering who to ask to help direct her too the Elders of this territory. As she was flying the other dragons seem to be very interested in her for they have never seen her around these parts and she carried a foreign scent.  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa." Filia announced to a Black Dragon couple escorting their two hatchlings towards their cave probably for a slight nap or a meal of some sort. The ryuu began to reminisce about her family that used to be a big part of her life before she began her duty of being a priestess. The Gold looked around in awe in the company of so many dragons, a crimson blush crept up on Filia's snout as she noticed she was catching a lot of eyes by the male dragons, giving her a good sign for her to high tail it out of there.  
  
  
  
"Damn Claire Bible it gave me no answers at ALL!"  
  
  
  
The dragon's ears twitched in small jolts as a familiar tenor voice came ringing towards her tuned hearing that she turned her head to the left and saw none other than Zelgadis stomping off from just coming out from a small cave it seemed. Filia smiled and teleported towards his location in anticipation to meet up with an old acquaintance.  
  
  
  
The chimera kicked his shoes against a flat piece of rock sending it flying into the air as he continued to begrudgingly stomp off in disappointment. Lowering his head to look at the ground Zelgadis silently cursed himself for being so stupid to believe he would find a cure so easily. Fate tended to screw him over whenever his life seemed to be going great. Since the sorcerer did not bother to look where he was going or listen to the loud crashing of rocks he walked straight into a golden dragon.  
  
  
  
"Oi, watch where you're going." He said in a low and moody tone and continued his travelling. The dragon blinked and gave him a smile as a golden light surrounded her. Zelgaids looked up at the ryuu and wondered if he provoked it in anyway with his outburst. The chimera shook his head his wiry hair shifting to the boths sides of his gravely face. He didn't want to start a fight with a dragon after Milgazia allowed him to speak with the Claire Bible to find a solution for his problem. As the golden light began to fade a woman was standing right in front of him. The chimera raised his finger and pointed it at the dragon as she smiled at him and gave him a small wave.  
  
  
  
"FILIA!?" he shouted giving her an apologetic look for not knowing sooner it was she. How could he have forgotten the pink bowed tail should have given him a good clue. Filia approached and gave him another grin.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you again Zelgadis-san." She said straightening out the wrinkles in her pink dress ad adjusting her headgear to fit the angle on her head to her likings that was more comfortable. "I'm very surprised to see you on Kataart Mountain of all places but I guess by your yelling not too long ago its something to do with searching for your curse." Zelgadis sweatdropped and expression lines covered half of his face as he collapsed to ground in anger and fatigue.  
  
  
  
"Not bad enough I didn't find my answers it's hard to try to gather your thoughts for possible solutions when some damn fruitcake Mazoku keeps popping up and leading me on stupid quests." He growled pounding the ground with his rock like fist small cracks appearing to the power of his punches. Filia waltzed towards him and patted his back in a cheer-up fashion.  
  
  
  
"Genki, genki Zelgadis-san there might still be a cure out there plus if I can deal with that namagomi's teasing you can too." She exclaimed feeling the urge to grab her mace and whack Xellos for her and Zelgadis. The chimera stood up and smirked at her.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Filia. I hope you're right about that but for now I ought to be going I wish you luck for whatever reason you're here." He announced as he began to trudge his way towards a clearing that lead to thick and lush forest. Filia blinked at remembering the reason why she came and ran up to Zelgadis.  
  
  
  
"Zelgadis-san do you know where I can find the dragon elders of this territory?" she asked and began to look around in the direction he pointed with his stony index finger. It was some sort f cave with carvings that she couldn't identify because she was too far away.  
  
  
  
"Over there you may find the dragon elders and ask for Milgazia if you're having any trouble." He sated as he began his travelling towards the clearing he gave her a half wave with the back of his palm. "Ja."  
  
  
  
"Where you heading now?" she questioned noticing him take out his water flask that donned Amelia's pink bracelet with the blue stone. Zelgadis turned around and blushed trying to hide the flask.  
  
  
  
"Seyrunn Castle, I told Amelia I would visit her soon, you should too sometime." He said dismissively and continued his transient.  
  
  
  
~^~  
  
  
  
Filia approached the large cave after taking the directional advice from Zelgadis she teleported here with no doubt in mind this was the wrong place. The carvings that the cave was trimmed with were pictures of dragons probably rewarded with some sort of heroic prodigy. Filia was so busy looking at the carving designs she didn't notice a young shrine maiden with raven hair and freckles bump into her. The girl flushed red and quickly backed bowing ever so slightly to show her apology.  
  
  
  
"Ahh...........gomen, gomen I was told to ask you who you were so I could help you get a discussion with the elders." The girl said in a soft voice her timid black eyes darting over Filia's face for any type of hostile expression. The Gold smiled at the young ryuu maiden and patted her head in a gentle way.  
  
  
  
"I'm not mad I should've been watching. Now to answer your question my name is Filia UI Copt and I've some to get a hearing with your dragon elder council as fast as you can arrange it." Filia commanded her eyes getting stern for the visions she had seen in her dreams were starting to fade and it was getting difficult for her to remember them. The girl raised her arm and pointed a finger at the Gold in total shock.  
  
  
  
"Filia UI Copt, I can't believe that the great Filia UI Copt who aided in the help with Lina Inverse for the destruction of Dark Star is standing right in front of me." The girl gushed in an awed expression her eyes getting all starry-eyed. Filia's face faulted at the praise this young dragon was giving her, true she is a powerful ryuuzoku but she was still inexperienced with her young age that it didn't matter. The Gold could feel her face beginning to heat up as the young shrine maiden continued to gush over her.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm that famous in these parts and I hardly knew about anything that involved the Kataart Mountain. The world really is small." She mused her ego growing a little bigger with each word the girl spoke.  
  
  
  
"Hai, UI Copt-sama is very well known as long Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords and Amelia Wil Telsa Seyrunn. But the shrine maidens here all a special place for you Copt-sama. By the way I'm Meeca and I'll be glad to show you around and request an audie-" Meeca was cut off by a man with long blonde hair and a stern face. "Milgazia-sama."  
  
  
  
"Meeca is that young ryuuzoku, Filia UI Copt as I heard from your loud outbursts?" the dragon asked giving Filia a calculating stare. Meeca timidly nodded her head indicating it was indeed Filia UI Copt. "Filia-san please come with me the council awaits." The Gold nodded her head and followed Milgazia down the luminous cave leaving a distraught Meeca behind.  
  
  
  
"So you know.....about my visions?" Filia questioned looking around her environment and anxious to discuss with the elder council to sort out this problem. Milgazia nodded his head and they continued to walk in silence. After a few minutes of mute silence and walking Filia cleared her throat prompting a curious look from Milgazia.  
  
  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"How do you know Zelgadis-san, anyway?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yattah another chappie done and thank you Minimerc who gave me the idea of placing Zelgadis in this chapter even though I wish he did find his cure but that can't happen not yet at least. You can all tell I'm a big Filia fan but dun worry Xellos lovers he'll get more fic time in the next chapter. Bye-Bye. 


	4. Chapter Four

**FILIA:** I am Filia UI Copt and I have--.  
  
**TELG:** SNORE!  
  
**FILIA:** Wake up!  
  
**TELG:** I was just resting my eyes I wasn't asleep.  
  
**FILIA:** Fine whatever. I have come because—  
  
**TELG:** SNORE!!  
  
**FILIA:** This guys asking for some serious mace whooping.  
  


* * *

  
  
Filia emitted a light giggle, raising her gloved hand to her mouth as Milgazia explained the tale of his meeting with Line Inverse and her gang of miscreants and their journey to find the Claire Bible. The blonde shook her head picturing the silly antics her friends probably committed during their crusade on Kataart Mountain. A light smile tugged on Filia's lips as Milgazia described a very intriguing scenario.  
  
"My goodness I can't believe Gourry-san asked that Xellos was a withering oji-san. Too bad I missed that I'd really like the see the look on that Namagomi's face!" Filia mock-pouted her shoulders hunched in disappointment as she took a glance at the Golden dragon leading her to the elders. His yellow eyes were slightly widened just around the time she spoke Xellos name and his hands were making soft twitches barely noticeable to the eye. "Something wrong Milgazia-san?"  
  
"I'm alright." He said in a dismissive and soft voice giving her a peculiar look and turned his golden head back towards the intricate patterns of the cave. The male Golden Dragon contemplated his thoughts and took another glance towards the female ryuu. "Is it true that Xellos visits you often?" he questioned his curiosity with the relationship between Golden Dragon heroine and the most despised mazoku amongst the ryuuzoku race growing. Filia sweatdropped and meekly nodded her head, her hair shifting with each movement as she emitted an irritated and stressed sigh.  
  
"Hai. Sadly that namagomi mazoku visits me more times than I can count and just to annoy me and cause trouble." She growled as her hand itched to heft up her skirt and grab mace-sama and begin pounding a bunch of boulders into dust. Milgazia made a small smile of content this young dragon's temper was easily amusing as he read all the boiling and viscous emotions displayed on her face and not only that, but she had just called Xellos _raw garbage_. The male ryuu cleared his throat to gain the girl's attention. Milgazia ascended his cloaked arm and pointed to the large doors decorated with more carvings of different ryuuzoku standing in many unique stances some docile and some that looked like on the verge of an attack. The glow of light seemed to die down and the echoes of the cave grew silent.  
  
"We have arrived Filia-san. Just beyond those doors is the council of elders where your questions shall be answered." He exclaimed as he began to approach the door. He turned his back and noticed Filia was still in her same position and her eyes turned to azure flecks of cold steel her facial expression no longer cheery but stern. "Are you ready?" he questioned as he cerulean eyes averted to meet his gaze and with a small nod Milgazia clenched his open palms. **"OPEN!"** he commanded his booming voice bouncing off in every direction as pebbles and various debris trickled down the caves walls as the large doors began to tremble and shake until a streaking crack of light began to flood the cave and Filia was soon to be confronted with the Dragon council.  
  
"It's time." Filia whispered to no one in particular and she began her ascent towards the massive doors.  
  


~^~

Xellos gingerly tapped his staff against the piece of rubble he was sitting on; his smile was none the less cheery but a little strained as his hidden gaze searched the area. His conniving mind was working at top pace, the destruction and bloodshed around him not even breaking his slightest concentration. "Useless." He mumbled in an agitated voice as he began to pound his staff harder on the debris not noticing he was crushing a few blood lusted bones together into the tainted earth. "Dragons are completely useless. No information whatsoever, either they didn't no or they didn't give me enough time to pry it out of them before I sent them to a total oblivion."  
  
The priest shook his head small weaves of violet hair sloshing gently in the noon breeze. The mazoku gave a small _tisk_ of disappointment as he thought he would have to report back to Beastmaster and explain the current situation. Xellos hopped to his feet as clouds of dust bounced up into the air. The mazoku prepared himself to teleport when a voice called to him from the Astral Plane. Xellos' face brightened he had forgotten that he had asked Xei to follow Filia and get any information that she might be harbouring.  
  
"Come out, Xei." He commanded in a cold tone reminding him that proper authority must always be followed with Lesser Mazoku or they might loose respect and forgot their place. The Lesser Mazoku began to melt his way in to the dimension as the protective womb of the Astral Plane left him. Xei knelt before his Greater Beast and gave a proper greeting by waiting for him to allow him to stand. "You may stand Xei."  
  
The Lesser Mazoku proceeded to find his footing amongst the dry and torched earth all around him and carelessly kicked aside a bloody limb of some species to the other side of the now dead clearing. Xei crouched his head his ebony coloured hair shielding his bandaged face. Xei kept his dark eyes on the torn up ground as he could feel Xellos' perplexed gaze upon him. "Forgive me Xellos-sama the dragon you call Filia had eluded me so I was not able to get any information from her except that she was travelling to Dragon's Peak also known as the Kataart Mountains." He explained as he waited for his superior to have his say. The back of his palm twitched with anticipation.  
  
Xellos smiled the boy had failed in the real mission but perhaps that tidbit confirmation of Filia's location was good enough to balance the scale so to speak. The priest looked over to the silent mazoku whose emotion was giving off in waves of fear and anticipation, Xellos also could sense the lingering emotions of love and content of when Xei was human. The poor boy was probably not used those emotions ever since Xellas had gave him life again.  
  
"Iya. Xei your data is good enough we shall report to Wolf Pack Island immediately and tell Xellas of the current position of Filia-cha….Filia and her possible dream like visions." The priest stated as he took a few paces towards the Lesser Mazoku and he placed a comforting hand on his head. "Its alright no need to worry." Xellos added in a soft tone rubbing his head in gentle stroke until it grew rugged and began to tightly grasp his hair as Xellos revealed his cat-like amethyst eyes glaring hard at the boy. "But let it never happen again." He hissed as he released Xei's scalp that felt like it would split from his forceful grip. Xellos teleported to the Astral Plane compassion and understanding must be showed to Lesser Mazoku but discipline is still a big factor never to be forgotten.  
  
"Just what are you up to my little Filia-chan?" Xellos questioned to himself as he fully established his arrival on Wolf Pack Island close to his mistress' castle estate.  
  


~^~

Filia looked around her surroundings as the large doors gave another shake and closed behind her leaving her in the council room. Every golden eye and black eye was glued to her as the massive dragons sniffed the air around to the scent of the new comer. In front of Filia was a long stand where the 5 male elders dragons stood in human form at the moment. To the sides where large cliff-like perches where about 20 full-grown male dragons watched as the whispered about the arrival Filia UI Copt.  
  
"Go on Filia-san." Milgazia encouraged in a downy voice as he nudged her in the back and ushered her to go towards the elders to discuss her visions. The young golden Dragon walked slowly towards the table unwary that her right leg and right arm were moving in synch. Every dragon sweat dropped in the room besides her as she approached the podium. Filia made a small respectful bow and waited for the middle elder to speak. Nothing, the withered facial etch of the middle elder stared at the female ryuuzoku for a few moments and Filia blinked in confusion as he continued to stare.  
  
"Ara, he's done it again." The elder on the middle left said as he madly shook the centre elder and woke him up. It seemed that he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. Tee-hee. The female ryuu sweat dropped and wondered if this was the best place to discuss her current position that needed the utmost accuracy on how to deal with it and figure out it's mysteries.  
  
"Ano….Ano…….." Filia drawled on as the elder leader shook himself and turned his now awake gaze to Filia. The Golden dragon bit her lip and figured now was a goof time than ever and she took a deep breathe. "My name is Filia UI Copt former priestess of The Fire Dragon King and sole survivor of the Fire Dragon Temple. I have come to discuss my premonitions that may connected to the prophecy of the soon to come." She exclaimed as she waited for the response form the council. The dragons on the side began to whisper and flick their scaly tails in anxiousness for the conversation to continue.  
  
"Welcome Filia UI Copt, I am Telg High Elder of Dragon's Peak." He announced as he brushed a strand of silvery white hair away from his wrinkled face. Telg as long as everyone else in the room gave a small bow to accommodate Filia's arrival and to the fact of her current status in the ryuuzoku race. "We all would like to hear about your visions of the coming fate of our world but it would be safer if we put up a barrier to block our terms of discussion form curious ears. If it is to your approval?" he asked grasping his long white beard and tucked on it soft stroking motions waiting Filia's reply.  
  
The young ryuu jerked her head in soft vertical motions applying that she agreed to the idea and erecting a barrier would help the meeting. Filia opened her mouth to tell the High Elder something that she would never fall pray under again.  
  
"Telg-sama just before we continue I must tell you that I will not be used as a pawn for no one and I want all answers revealed to the best of your knowledge. Do not keep me in the dark for anything for the mere safety of my health. Will you follow my request?" She questioned her cerulean eyes turning harder as she met Telg's concrete yellow eyes. With a small nod Telg agreed to the additional request.  
  
"Agreed Filia-donno, we recognize your hunger to seek the truth and all your questions shall be revealed to the best of our knowledge I promise you that?" he said a small smile creeping on our face. "It seems you matured a little from the last time I saw you." Filia wrinkled her nose and blinked in shock and confusion trying to process the words he said.  
  
"N…na….nani. Have we met before?" she asked her moth laid slightly agape and her fingers going into small twitches.  
  


~^~

Hai, Xellas-sama I think Filia may be harbouring the prophecy or at least catching glimpses of what is to come in her dream-like visions when she sleeps. She has also travelled to Kataart Mountain probably trying to decipher the premonitions as well." He reported in Xellas' private chambers. She was lounging casually in her four-poster bed as she took a long drawl form her cigarette and puffed a small stream of smoke. The Beastmaster made a small sigh and looked over towards her priest kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Have you sent a spy to follow her to Dragon's peak to try to catch any details of their discussion?" she asked returning to take another drag form her cigarette. Xellos stood and shook his head.  
  
"No, point the dragons have erected a barrier and a small hint of any mazoku signature would cause a whole mess that wouldn't be fun to clean up." He explained holding his staff in tighter grip as he awaited a possible angry reply.  
  
"Well then I guess you'll have to wait for her to return to her home or perhaps use that little trick I showed you to get past that barrier. Then wait till she's asleep and rake her mind for the answers we seek." She said in a bored tone with a hint of anxiousness and fear. Xellos opened his eyes and peered curiously at his mistress.  
  
"But how do I do that?"  
  
"You shall find a way Xellos!" she snapped her anger rising to a certain dangerous level. "I don't care how you do it just make sure it's done. Drug her, manipulate her, fuse magic with her or even couple with her just get the information we want." Beastmaster flared and waved her hand in a circular motion dismissing him from her chambers.  
  
Xellos teleported outside his mistress' boudoir and tapped his brown shoe on the marble floor. "Couple……..that might not be bad idea." Xellos mused to himself as he teleported to the Astral Plane.  
  
**A/N:** So what did you think of the next chapter? I haven't updated this fic in a while and it's a great thing that I haven't forgotten it. But don't think I've stopped L.O.N High I'm still working on that one too. Now don't forget fanfiction readers reviews are a nice way to tell how a writer improves their story. So read and review!  
  



End file.
